T lymphocytes (T cells) are a subset of white blood cells and are essential for eradicating invading bacteria, virus, and tumor cells. However, T cells can also initiate and propagate many autoimmune diseases, such as rheumatoid arthritis, multiple sclerosis, psoriasis, and lupus, if their function is not regulated properly. Better understanding of how the development and function of T cells is regulated can lead to novel treatments for many diseases. Preliminary data gathered at Dr. Ho's laboratory has suggested that a novel protein, namely itm2a, plays a critical role in regulating the development and function of T cells. In this project, Dr. Ho's team plans to study the impact of itm2a deficiency on T cells. Results generated from this project will establish itm2a as a rich therapeutic target in many clinical settings.